<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sorcerer and a doppelganger by Bl4ckHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966110">The sorcerer and a doppelganger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter'>Bl4ckHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Karma - Freeform, Not for fans of Dinah Drake, Other, doppelgangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot story. Crack fic. Constantine visits Oliver and finds a doppelganger of an old acquaintance, when Oliver still reels from his team broken apart. Not for fans of Dinah Drake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sorcerer and a doppelganger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts">Aragorn_II_Elessar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I got from re-watching Constantine TV series. Takes place anytime after 6x14.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry you got thrown into trouble, mate." Constantine said as he drank with Oliver in the lair.</p><p>"They're idiots. All of them." Oliver muttered before Constantine saw Dinah's photo on the screen.</p><p>"That's the new Black Canary?" Constantine asked, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah. Why? You know her?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Well, she looks a lot like a sister of one crazy preacher I met a couple of years back. Her name was Sarah. Funny. I know." Constantine noted as Oliver chuckled. "She was a kind person. Her brother Zachary got his hands on a feather of an evil fallen angel. Gave him power to heal people. Only one downside, since that fallen angel was evil, the healed people sooner or later turned into ghouls." Constantine said.</p><p>"Ghouls?" Oliver repeated.</p><p>"Something like zombies. Crazed, berserk, ripping apart everything that moves." Constantine explained and an idea hit Oliver.</p><p>"Do you know a haunting spell?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"What, you want to summon a ghost?" Constantine asked.</p><p>"Well, let's just call it a good old-fashioned karma." Oliver said.</p><p>"Alright, I need these ingredients." Constantine showed Oliver a list.</p><hr/><p>Dinah was in her apartment, still bitter about Laurel murdering Vince and stealing the identity of the Earth-1 counterpart, giving her unfair protection, or at least that was how Dinah perceived it.</p><p>Suddenly, the door burst open and Dinah was unable to believe her own eyes.</p><p>"Vinnie? You're alive." Dinah's relief was short-lived as she saw that his eyes were empty… suddenly, he snarled, going berserk as he neared her. "Vinnie, don't. Stay back."</p><p>Vince lunged at her like a feral animal as Dinah screamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those, who do not know, Juliana Harkavy played in Constantine TV series in one episode a sister of a delusional preacher, who got his hands on a feather of a fallen angel and accidentally turned his followers into ghouls, who killed anyone who got in their way until Constantine and his friends ended the fallen angel. So Vince the ghoul going after Dinah, well, karma. * snickers *</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>